


A Story About Moments

by vtn



Category: Matthew Good Band
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The few things left in the world that make sense to Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story About Moments

This is not a greatly expansive story.

This is a story about moments. Enough of them you could make a film with just a picture of each one. Maybe.

It wouldn't be a very good film either. You'd have had to be there to get all the jokes. They mostly don't even make sense to Matt anymore.

Things that make sense = {Dave's shoulders, Dave's hands, warmth, tongues, mess, creative use of the headboard, orgasm.} But only loosely, really. Mostly the headboard thing was because hotel rooms always put light switches on the wall.

This is a story about moments.


End file.
